runescapefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
O Fim da Praga
center|700px |membros = Sim |número = 196 |voz = Não |dificuldade = Grão-Mestre |duração = Longa |séries = Série dos Elfos (#9) |era = Sexta Era |desenvolvedor = John A, Stuart W }} O Fim da Praga é a nona missão e o final da série dos elfos, envolve o Clã Iorwerth, o Senhor Sombrio, Rei Lathas e a Praga de Ardonha Ocidental. Foi lançada antes de Prifddinas, antes do acesso à cidade. }} |objetos = * Roupa de lamentador * Barra rúnica * Cura de planta * 10 lenhas mágicas * 200 fragmentos espirituais * 1 talismã dourado, verde, carmesim e azul * Algibeira (algibeira de evocação vazia) * Superdefesa (3) |inimigos = * Vários lamentadores (até nível 83) * Lamentador Chefe (nível 100) * Sir Hugo (nível 107) * 3 autômatos Trahaearn (nível 70; os três combatidos ao mesmo tempo, causa um usando um estilo diferente do triângulo de combate) * Várias sombras e sombras superiores (até nível 107) * Senhor Sombrio (nível 107; five times and you may restock between each kill) }} Passo a passo Os novos planos de Lorde Iorwerth Fale com Arianwyn em Lletya e ele lhe dirá que os anões terminaram de escavar a obstrução no Corredor da Luz para a Cidade Subterrânea, e oferecerá um teleporte direto para lá. Vista o seu traje de lamentador peça para Arianwyn teleportá-los. Caso você tenha a perdido, precisará derrotar um lamentador na passagem de Arandar para obter outro conjunto e conseguir uma máscara no armário de Edmond em Ardonha Oriental. Entre na porta ao oeste do Corredor da Luz e você se descobrirá em um depósito. Quando você tentar sair, a capitã da guarda da morte irá abordá-los. As respostas "Não fale assim comigo!" e "Desculpe, não vai acontecer de novo." levantarão suspeitas e Arianwyn teleportará vocês de volta à entrada para tentar novamente. A capitã lhes castigará mandando-os vigiar um arqueólogo chamado Iestin Edern e liberar os outros guardas. Siga para a sala ao oeste para liberar os outros guardas e fale com Iestin Edern, que está a tentando reverter o cristal de Prifddinas a serviço de Lorde Iorwerth. thumb|Se reunindo com [[Iestin Edern.]] Faça perguntas ou diga "O capitão quer que você se apresse." e Iestin Edern lhe pedirá que vocês levem o seu último relatório à prefeita de Prifddinas. Arianwyn ficará encarregado de vigiar o arqueólogo. thumb|left|200px|O acampamento de [[Prifddinas]] Suba as escadas ao norte desta mesma sala para chegar ao acampamento da Guarda da Morte dentro de Prifddinas e fale com a prefeita de Prifddinas, em uma construção ao norte. Lhe entregue o relatório de Iestin Edern e ela lhe pedirá que também lhe traga o carregamento que chegou de Arposandra. thumb|right|200px|A Prefeitura de [[Prifddinas]] Vá para o sudoeste, na ponte sobre o rio, onde dois gnomos e um lamentador estão esperando. Fale com o lamentador e diga para ele distribuir a comida ao povo. Volte a falar com a prefeita e lhe diga que os guardas estão distribuindo a comida. Aproveite a distração para vasculhar a mesa e pegar o plano mestre Iorwerth. Volte até a entrada da Grande Biblioteca e entregue o plano para Iestin Edern. Ele revela que a nota "conversão em larga escala de recursos semiélficos em poder necromântico" do plano significa que Lorde Iorwerth pretende sacrificar a população humana de Ardonha Ocidental inteira para invocar o Senhor Sombio. Para impedí-lo, Arianwyn diz para você levar o plano até Bravek em Ardonha Ocidental e Halgrive em Ardonha Oriental, a fim de iniciar uma rebelião dos humanos de Ardonha Ocidental contra a Guarda da Morte. Revolução Vá para Ardonha Oriental e mostre o plano mestre Iorwerth para o Conselheiro Halgrive, que se encontra na entrada da igreja. Ele lhe entregará a proclamação de Halgrive para mostrar aos Cavaleiros de Ardonha quando a hora chegar. Vá para Ardonha Ocidental e entre na maior construção, ao norte da igreja e da praça, e suba até o quarto de Bravek, no primeiro andar. Mostre o plano a ele para que ele saiba de todo o plano dos elfos de Lorde Iorwerth. Ele dirá que não poderá lhe ajudar, mas lhe entregará a lista de Bravek, que contém os nomes de algumas pessoas confiáveis, as quais você deve reunir na igreja. thumb|Lista de Bravek aberta. Antes de falar com algum deles, certifique-se de retirar pelo menos um objeto do traje do Lamentador. *Jethick pode ser encontrado na parte leste da praça; *Enfeirmera Sarah está em uma casa a sudeste do cemitério; *Carla está em uma área aberta a oeste da casa grande, vestindo uma roupa roxa; *Ted e Martha Rehnison estão em uma casa ao norte da casa grande; *Koftik está na entrada da Passagem Subterrânea no extremo oeste de Ardonha Ocidental; *Elena está em sua casa em Ardonha Oriental, no lado oeste do tronco de equilíbrio do rio e do banco. Depois de falar com todos, vá para a igreja de Ardonha Ocidental e conte toda a verdade a eles antes de iniciar a revolução. Siga para o Quartel General dos lamentatores no extremo nordeste de Ardonha Ocidental onde os revolucionários estão reunidos, arrombe a porta e derrote os 5 lamentadores (nível: 83). Desça pelo alçapão da sala seguinte e derrote mais 4 lamentadores (nível: 83). para ter acesso à sala do lamentador chefe (nível: 100), que você deve derrotar também. Você terá a opção de fazer algumas perguntas, e depois pode matá-lo ou poupar sua vida. Em seguida Elena aparecerá, e pedirá para você estender uma bandeira no telhado do QG. Suba o alçapão e as escadas até o primeiro andar, saia para a área aberta e troque o estandarte. Isto chamará a atenção dos cavaleiros Sir Hugo e Sir Edmond. Após mostrar-lhes a proclamação de Halgrive, eles irão seguir para o Castelo de Ardonha. Volte para Ardonha Oriental e fale com Sir Edmond na entrada do castelo. thumb|Batalha com [[Sir Hugo (nível: 107)|right|200px]]Sir Edmond lhe dirá que os Cavaleiros de Ardonha e a Ordem dos Heróis estão tentando tomar o castelo, protegido por paladinos e guerreiras fiéis ao Rei Lathas, enquanto o mesmo pode estar planejando escapar. Siga até o primeiro andar do castelo e entre nos aposentos do Rei Lathas, onde Sir Hugo (nível: 107) irá defendê-lo. Após matá-lo, faça as perguntas que quiser a Lathas e depois escolha matá-lo também ou poupá-lo. Os chefes dos clãs de Prifddinas Volte à Cidade Subterrânea e reporte os acontecimentos a Arianwyn e Iestin Edern. Aranwyn decide que o único jeito de libertar Prifddinas do controle do Lorde Iorwerth, é reverter a cidade por eles mesmos com a ajuda outros sete chefes dos clãs, que se esconderam por Guielinor. Lorde Iorwerth será substituído por Iestin Edern, e Aranwyn revela que é um dos chefes, Lorde Cadarn. thumb|Os Anciãos Perdidos.Peça para Aranwyn teleportá-lo de volta a Lletya e fale com Gwir sobre os outros 6 chefes dos clãs. Ela pedirá que você pegue um livro em uma estante próxima. Vasculhe a estante ao lado dela para pegar o livro Os Anciãos Perdidos, e, depois de ler o livro, fale com Gwir novamente para ter mais dicas e alguns objetos necessários para encontrar os seis chefes. Lady Trahaearn thumb|right|Escavando a parede coberta por musgo.Objetos necessários: barra de runita. Lady Trahaearn viajou para o sul a partir do poço. O poço se refere ao poço de água que se encontra no final da Passagem Subterrânea. A partir dele, vá para o sul e escave a terra de uma parede coberta por musgo (ela aparece no minimapa em vermelho). Entre pelo buraco e você irá se ver em uma pequena câmara, onde Lady Trahaearn é protegida por três Autômatos Trahaearn (nível: 70). Eles são agressivos e usam os três estilos do triângulo de combate, mas são fáceis de serem derrotados. Após lidar com os três, se dirija até Lady Trahaearn, cujo exoesqueleto está quebrado. Repare-o com a ajuda de uma barra de runita para acordá-la e convocá-la a reverter Prfiddinas. Lorde Crwys thumb|right|A árvore de [[Crwys]] Objetos necessários: cura para planta ou, com o livro de feitiços lunares ativado, uma runa astral e oito runas da terra. Os irmãos de Lorde Crwys o chamam quando estão feridos. Se você cortar árvores de Isafdar, perceberá que elas liberam um raio laranja na direção de um lugar próximo do Acampamento de Tyras. thumb|left|Mapa para a árvore de [[Crwys. Clique para ampliar|200px]]Siga para lá e depois para o norte, onde há quatro obstáculos de floresta densa. Antes do último obstáculo, existe uma árvore diferente das outras. Use uma poção cura para planta nela ou lance o feitiço agricura para que se transforme novamente em Lorde Crwys. Lorde Crwys explica que se refugiou de Lorde Iorwerth entre seus irmãos árvores, adoecendo com a poluição do Brejo Envenenado. Diga a ele que a hora de reverter Prifddinas chegou e ele irá se teleportar para a Cidade Subterrânea. Lady Ithell thumb|right|200px|Símbolo de Lady Ithell em [[Lletya]]Objetos necessários: 10 lenhas mágicas. Lady Ithell se dedicou de corpo e alma para criar sua maior obra prima. Gwir explica que Lady Ithell construiu Lletya, a sua maior obra, mas faleceu antes de terminar seu trabalho. Em Lletya, procure por alguns símbolos azuis gravados nas paredes. As localizações dos mesmos são: *No interior da parede leste do banco; *No interior da parede sul da construção ao sul; *No térreo da loja do arqueiro; *No primeiro andar da loja de roupas; *No exterior da parede norte da construção onde se encontra o altar, no primeiro andar; Depois de encontrar todos os símbolos, você aprenderá a construir a estátua de Ithell com 10 lenhas mágicas, e um espaço para sua construção aparecerá no centro de Lletya. Assim que você terminar de construir a estátua, Kelyn, que se encontra na frente da construção do altar, chamará você ali em cima. Ela explica que a estatua revelou a ela os conhecimentos da falecida Lady Ithell, tornando-a a nova Lady Ithell. Diga a ela que a hora de reverter Prifddinas de sua forma de cristal chegou para ela se dirigir à Cidade Subterrânea. Lorde Amlodd thumb|right|200px|Evocando [[Lorde Amlodd]] Objetos necessários: Uma algibeira, 200 fragmentos espirituais, um talismã de ouro, verde, carmesim e azul. Lorde Amlodd dorme o sono dos que aguardam o chamado. Vá para qualquer obelisco de evocação com os objetos acima e o talismã Amlodd e infunda uma algibeira de Amlodd, que pode ser usada para invocar o Lorde Amlodd. Depois de invcá-lo, ele irá lhe dizer que fugiu de Lorde Iorwerth usando sua habilidade de viajar ao plano espiritual. Diga a ele que a hora de reverter Prifddinas chegou para que ele se dirija à Cidade Subterrânea. Lady Hefin thumb|right|200px|Atravessando o [[Brejo Envenenado]] Objetos necessários: nenhum. Lady Hefin andou na direção oeste sobre as águas. Atravesse as duas árvores na saída de Lletya e vá reto para o sul, até chegar ao Brejo Envenenado. Siga para o oeste passando de ilha em ilha com a ajuda de algumas pedras. Assim que chegar em terra firme no extremo oeste do Brejo Envenenado, fale com a elfa eremita e lhe diga que busca a sabedoria de Seren. Escolha as opções “''A lealdade de Seren para com os elfos.”, “''A simetria dos cristais.” e “''Não sei.” para a elfa eremita revelar que é Lorde Hefin. Diga a ela que a hora de reverter Prifddinas chegou para ela se dirigir à Cidade Subterrânea. Lady Meilyr thumb|right|200px|O portal para [[Lady Meilyr em Kalaboss]] '''Objetos necessários:' superdefesa (3), cogumelo Isafdar azul e cogumelo Isafdar vermelho. Lady Meilyr preparou um mapa na masmorra dos descendentes. A receita da poção Meilyr que Gwir lhe entregou ajudará a encontrar a Lady Meilyr. Apenas colha alguns cogumelos vermelhos e azuis em Isafdar (existem alguns crescendo próximo à magnetita de Tirannwn, de fácil acesso) e triture-os para obter os cogumelos Isafdar vermelho moído e azul moído. Misture estes objetos com uma poção de superdefesa (3) para fazer a poção Meilyr (3). Vá para Kalaboss e tome uma dose da poção Meilyr. Neste momento um portal aparecerá próximo de você. Entre nele e você será levado até uma sala no subsolo de Kalaboss, onde Lady Meilyr se esconde. Lady Meilyr irá lhe revelar que se esconde ali por que era onde os elfos extraiam ervas raras, e parecia um lugar ideal para se esconder do Lorde Iorwerth com o auxílio da poção correta. Diga a ela que é hora de reverter Prifddinas e ela se dirigirá para Cidade Subterrânea. Revertendo Prifddinas thumb|left|300px|Dentro da [[Grande Biblioteca.]] Volte a Lletya e fale com Aranwyn para voltar à Cidade Subterrânea e ver os chefes dos sete clãs reunidos. Fale com Iestin Edern, que dirá que tem um plano para reverter Prifddinas sem que Lorde Iorwerth perceba: você deve pedir ao exército do Acampamento de Tyras que ataque Lorde Iorwerth, desta forma ocupando a Guarda da Morte. Vá até o Acampamento de Tyras ao oeste de Isafdar explique o plano para o General Hining (você pode usar os navios de fretagem para chegar mais rapidamente). Volte à Cidade Subterrânea e você verá que não há mais nenhum membro presente. Fale com Iestin Edern para finalmente entrar na Grande Biblioteca. Aqui você terá que resolver oito quebra-cabeças, nos quais você deve direcionar a luz dos cristais dos oito clãs até o selo de Seren no centro da sala colocando, girando e retirando espelhos de pilares espalhados pela Grande Biblioteca. A partir do segundo cristal (o de Trahaearn), você será atacado por Sombras (nível: 98) e a partir do terceiro por Sombras Superiores (nível: 105). A partir do quatro cristal, o próprio Lorde Sombrio (nível: 107) lhe atacará. É necessário derrotá-los para dar continuidade a cada etapa do quebra-cabeças. As Sombras e as Sombras Superiores são relativamente fáceis de se lidar, mas quando o Lorde Sombrio surgir é recomendado que você use magia para combatê-lo a distância. Além dos golpes padrões de magia, o Lorde Sombrio possui um golpe especial no qual ele levanta a o braço e lança uma nuvem de sombra no lugar onde você está. Este feitiço é muito perigoso, pois causa danos de 10% dos seus pontos vitais em cada tick do jogo. Entretanto, podem ser facilmente evitados saindo do lugar onde o feitiço foi ou será lançado. A frequência que o Lorde Sombrio lança este feitiço aumenta a cada batalha, então é recomendado que você fique correndo pela sala durante a batalha inteira. É recomendado também que em cada cristal você derrote primeiro o Lorde Sombrio para depois focar nas Sombras e Sombras Superiores. Cadarn thumbPara o selo de Cadarn, configure os espelhos nos pedestais de modo semelhante ao da imagem. Endireite sua bússola do jogo para o norte antes de começar, pois o mapa pode se tornar confuso se você não fizer isso. Rode os espelhos na direção correta (faça por tentativa ativando o feixe do cristal a cada movimento do espelho). Quando atingir o cristal de Seren, duas sombras vão aparecer. Mate-as. Trahaearn thumbPara o selo de Trahaearn configure os espelhos seguindo a imagem acima, lembrando-se de endireitar a tela de acordo com o norte da bússola. Você só precisar mover o espelho "C" uma vez, como os outros já estarão na posição correta. Assim como antes, aparecerão sombras que você deve matar, sendo uma delas uma sombra superior. Iowerth thumbPara o selo de Iowerth será preciso configurar seis espelhos de modo semelhante ao da imagem. Os espelhos "A", "B" e "D" precisarão ser girados uma vez, enquanto os outros deverão continuar intocáveis. Ao atingir o cristal de Seren, uma sombra superior e o próprio Senhor Sombrio aparecerão para batalhar. Tome cuidado com o senhor sombrio, pois além de seus ataques convencionais de magia, ele também usará um ataque de fumaça que causa danos consecutivos enquanto você fica em cima dele. Por conta disso, sempre saia do lugar quando ele lançar esse ataque, sendo recomendado usar magia ou combate à distância a partir daqui. Ithell thumbPara ativar o selo de Ithell dez espelhos devem ser posicionados de acordo com a imagem acima. Os espelhos "E", "F" e "I" têm a necessidade de serem girados uma vez. Os outros devem ser mantidos intactos. Você vai precisar combater o senhor sombrio mais uma vez, derrotando também as duas sombras superiores que aparecerão. Amlodd thumbPara o selo de Amlodd, você vai precisar posicionar dez espelhos nas posições mostradas na imagem acima. Será preciso mover uma vez os espelhos "C", "D", "E", "F" e "J". Quando o feixe atingir o cristal de Seren, você terá que lutar outra vez contra o senhor sombrio, que dessa vez convocará três sombras superiores para o ajudar. Hefin thumbPara o selo de Hefin você vai precisar de quatorze espelhos posicionados conforme a imagem acima, levando em conta de que os círculos rosas devem ser colocados e os vermelhos já estão fixos. Será preciso girar os espelhos "B", "D", "G", "I", "K" e "M" uma vez. O senhor sombrio chamará lorde Iowerth e o matará, ficando mais poderoso (mas sem novos ataques). Meilyr thumbPara o selo de Meilyr você precisará posicionar doze espelhos conforme a imagem acima. Será preciso girar os espelhos "B", "F", "G", "H", "J", "K" e "L" uma vez. Você terá que confrontar o senhor sombrio uma última vez, com quatro sombras superiores ajudando o mesmo. Em caso de morte sua lápide aparecerá em Lletya, próxima do banco. Crwys thumbPara o selo de Crwys será preciso posicionar vinte e sete espelhos ao longo dos pedestais conforme a imagem acima. Será preciso girar os espelhos "D", "G", "O", "U", "X" e "#" uma vez. Quando o feixe atingir o cristal de Seren o senhor sombrio será banido de vez, podendo agora reconstruir a cidade dos elfos sem mais interrupções. O Fim da Praga Fale com Aranwyn. Ele e os chefes dos clãs irão lhe agradecer e dizer que, a partir de então, Prifddinas estará aberta para as outras raças de Guielinor. Aranwyn lhe entregará as recompensas e... Missão concluída! Recompensas ; * Exoesqueleto de Trahaearn; }} es:El fin de la plaga fi:Plague's End